Cuidado con lo que dices
by YALL-E
Summary: Obito solo podía observar la locura que se había generado y hacerse una nota mental: "Cuidado con lo que dices o respondes" Nunca sabias a quien se lo decías o quien podría estar escuchando.


**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto_.

 **Aviso** **:** _Este Fic participa del Reto Tabú del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

 **Advertencia** : Aquí ignoré todas las líneas cronológicas, para mi Hashirama, Madara, Tobirama e Izuna están con vida y en la flor de su juventud por decirlo así. Rin no ha muerto y Obito vive en Konoha. Sería un mundo en que todos ellos vivieran en la misma época, aunque en realidad el fic ni se centra en el tiempo o mundo en que están.

La transpiración de la botella de agua mojaba sus manos, su vista se enfocaba en las pequeñas gotas que resbalaban de esta hasta llegar a su mano con él fin de concentrarse en lo que sea, lo que sea, menos en el circo que se había formado hace unas horas. La gente a veces exageraba, pero él no estaba siendo nada exagerado con lo que ocurría, más bien los demás fueron los que exageraron las cosas. Eso era una locura. Estaba en su casa la cual en ese momento se encontraba llena, como si fuera alguna fiesta o reunión… aunque era una reunión, pero se trataba de un tema que lo estaba sacando de quicio. Su virginidad. Así de estúpido como sonaba, todos empezaron a opinar, discutir o lo que sea respecto a ese tema, aunque en varias ocasiones la conversación se iba de tema y eso lo agradecía bastante, hasta brincaba mentalmente de alegría al ver que se habían olvidado, pero luego alguien tenía que volver a recordar el tema en cuestión.

¿Qué tenía de malo esa condición? Bueno, no había algo realmente malo en eso, solo que era un poco extraño que un hombre como el de 23 años aun no haya tenido sexo, o eso es lo que todos dicen. ¿Cómo surgió el tema? Eso también es sencillo de responder. Estaba en las calles de Konoha a punto de ir a recibir una misión en la oficina del Hokage cuando se tropezó con el ambu que Sasuke n o soportaba. Un chico bastante… extraño.

― Obito-san, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? ― Escuchó a Sai hablarle al pasar por su lado.

― Ya la estás haciendo.

― ¿Son los Uchihas asexuales? ― Preguntó ignorando la respuesta del mayor. Obito levanto una ceja sin entender bien la pregunta ― O más bien, ¿Tienen algún problema con el sexo?

― ¿Por qué demonios preguntas eso? ― Preguntó Obito masajeándose los ojos con una de su mano tratando de calmarse, porque el chico lo exaspera. ― No, más bien, ¿Por qué mierda me preguntas a mí eso?

― Es usted un Uchiha.

― ¡Conoces más Uchihas! ― Alzó la voz sin llegar a gritar perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

― Fui donde Itachi-san pero su mirada da miedo, siento como si se metiera en mi mente, es incómodo, después fui con Sasuke y me lanzó una mirada de muerte o eso creó que vi antes de recibir un golpe en el estómago por parte de Naruto, aprecio mucho mi vida como para ir a preguntarle a Madara-san y Shisui-san parece estar escondido o algo, nadie sabe dónde está. ― Dijo tranquilamente el menor sin sentirse intimidado por el ceño fruncido, la mirada furiosa y la sonrisa de maniaco (Esa que ha visto a veces a Madara) que estaba recibiendo del mayor.

Obito ya sentía una vena palpitar en su cien y estaba contando hasta diez para no golpear al chico, no quería recibir otra reprimenda de parte de Rin ni tener más problemas como para generarle una excusa perfecta a Danzo para poder arrestarlo.

― Bueno, si no va a responder a eso solo responda esta simple pregunta y lo dejaré en paz ― Obito lo miro con una ceja alzada interesado por la propuesta y seguir su camino. Podría hacerlo ya, pero seguro lo fastidiaría de nuevo más tarde y es mejor quitarse ese cirirí de una vez por todas. Sai al ver que Obito se calmaba y parecía dispuesto a escucharlo preguntó ― ¿Usted ha tenido sexo?

Obito sin siquiera pensarlo respondió sin saber que eso le causaría más tarde dolores de cabeza ― No, Yo-

― ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Obito es virgen! ― Un grito cerca de ellos no dejo que terminara su frase y más lo agudo que fue este solo provoco dolor en sus tímpanos. Una rubia estaba cerca de ellos y Obito no podía más que maldecir su suerte cuando se dio cuenta que era una de las chicas en la generación de Naruto y Sasuke la cual la conocía más bien porque cuando se presentaba algún tema picante no faltaba ella en hablar. (Si querías que todos se enteraran de algo solo había que decírselo a ella), por ella se ha enterado de muchas cosas que a veces hubiera preferido no saber.

Luego de eso toda la aldea se enteró de su virginidad como si fuera pólvora. Incluidos su familia, amigos y conocidos. Todos lo sabían y de alguna manera extraña habían terminado yendo a su casa.

― ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti! Sigue así hasta el matrimonio ― Escuchó decir a Hashirama mientras se limpiaba una lagrimilla, que se escapaba de su ojo de la felicidad que esa noticia le generaba. A Obito solo le generaba escalofríos.

Madara le lanzó una mirada decepcionada, como si esa condición fuera la peor de las deshonras de podría tener. ― Eres una deshonra para el apellido Uchiha.

Luego de decir eso Obito ni siquiera trato de refutarlo dejando que Hashirama fuera quien lo contradijera y empezaran a discutir, como siempre, sobre un tema que ni siquiera debería de importarles.

― Hashirama, me puedes decir ¿Por qué demonios me arrastraste acá? ― Escuchó a Tobirama interrumpir la estúpida discusión de su hermano y Madara mientras se masajeaba el tabique conteniéndose de golpear al su hermano.

― Creí que podrías darle algunas palabras de aliento a mi hijo. ― Dijo el castaño abrazando al Madara quien lo golpeaba tratando de zafarse del abrazo de oso sin mucho éxito (y no es como si quisiera realmente) como la mayoría de las veces terminaban cuando discutían por tonterías.

― ¡Que no soy tu hijo! ― Grito Obito para ser ignorado olímpicamente. ― Supongo que Hashirama lo dice porque eres virgen. ― Le dijo a Tobirama con una sonrisa burlona.

― Siento no compartir tu desgracia, pero no soy virgen, pregúntale a Izuna ― Respondió a la provocación con una mirada de triunfo mientras se escuchaba a Izuna sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala tapándose la cara murmurando un _"Fue horrible, fue horrible"_ , y al Senju recibir un golpe por parte de una pelirroja quien se encontraba sonrojada al recordar el suceso.

― ¡Deja de recordarle a mi hermano su trauma! ¡Tuvo que ir al psicólogo por las pesadillas que eso le causo! ― Grito Madara luego de zafarse del abrazo del Senju mayor e ir a abrazar a su hermano menor ― Le dañaste sus pobres ojos ese día.

― Aquí no estamos hablando sobre como Izuna vio a Mito y a Tobirama en esa situación tan comprometedora, hablamos de la virginidad de Obito. ― Recordó Hashirama quien recibió a causa de eso un golpe de la pelirroja y un cojín en su cara por parte de Obito quien pensó ya podía estar relajado de todo eso.

A uno de los lados de Obito se encontraba Kakashi con su inseparable libro observando a todos con una mirada aburrida (Lo normal en él) sin poder creer la escena que se estaba formando por esa situación. Al otro lado de Obito estaba sentada Rin quien trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor acariciándole la mano.

― ¡Debiste dejarme llevarlo con las putas! ― Gritaba Madara señalando acusador a Hashirama como si fuera el culpable de lo que estaba sucediendo con su sobrino.

― ¡Las putas son una buena idea! ― Se escuchó a alguien decir para luego escuchar un quejido, dirigieron su mirada al lugar en que se escuchó para ver a un Jiraiya sobándose la cabeza y a Tsunade aun con el puño en alto. Decidieron ignorarlos, al igual que ignorar como demonios entraron.

― Nadie traerá putas ― Sentenció Hashirama.

Obito solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara, en serio seguía sin entender por qué su vida íntima estaba siendo discutida por todos allí, como si eso fuera un tema súper importante e increíble. Kakashi solo le da palmadas en su espalda siguiendo con su lectura brindándole de alguna manera su apoyo. Maldito espantapájaros.

― Obito, no hay nada de malo con que seas virgen ― Escucho a Rin hablan a su lado aun acariciándole la mano y Obito podía jurar que, si existían los ángeles, ella sería la mejor. Por lo que Obito ni siquiera se contuvo.

― ¡Rin! ― La abrazó con falsas lágrimas en sus ojos, pero de verdad le agradecía su apoyo, aunque sea en una situación tan vergonzosa como era esa. ― Eres una gran amiga, nunca cambies. ― Decía sin dejar de abrazarla. Mientras tanto aún los Senjus y Uchihas con una Uzumaki presente seguían discutiendo sobre las putas y el trauma del pobre Izuna.

― Bueno, pero sigo pensando que Obito virgen está bien ― Escuchar de nuevo a Hashirama hablar de eso solo produjo que Obito diera un gemido lastimero al volver al tema inicial.

― ¿Quieres tener sexo o no? Dame la puta razón o dormirás en el sillón. ― Sentenció Madara sin querer recibir replicas.

― ¡Tú deberías dormir en el sillón! ¡Pobre Obito! ¡Luego se le va a caer el pene por las enfermedades con las putas que quieres llevarle! ― Grito de vuelta Hashirama y Obito ya quería largarse de ese lugar.

― ¡Púes me iré con mis putas y tú al sillón!

― ¿Por qué demonios hablamos de putas si el tema es a virginidad de Obito? ― Dijo sin querer meterse en la discusión de su hermano Izuna.

Obito simplemente lo miró mal siendo ignorado nuevamente. Ya no estaban en la época de las cavernas y aún tenían eso de la virginidad de un hombre como si fuera una cosa bizarra poseerla a esa edad. Aunque con la sociedad tan libertina como era en ese momento hasta con las mujeres es raro que sean vírgenes y hasta daba vergüenza confesar algo como eso.

Sale de sus cavilaciones al escuchar una risita de Kakashi a su lado, Obito lo ve mal, Rin no entiende. ― Seguro alguna cosa pervertida está pasando en su libro, no le hagas caso. ― Decide aclararle el Uchiha observando como la peli castaña se sonroja ligeramente para luego asentir y mirar para el otro lado.

Obito decide terminar ya esa locura en cuanto empieza a escuchar a Tobirama quejándose de maricadas e insinuando que Madara es una puta por lo que antes de que empiecen a lanzarse cosas toma del brazo a Rin y palmea en la cabeza a Kakashi para señalarle la salida y poder alejarse de todos ellos. Era estúpido, completamente estúpido y ahora ya no podría salir a la calle sin sentir vergüenza de las miradas… Bueno tal vez no llegará a sentir vergüenza pero llegaría a mandar a más de uno al hospital por osarse a burlarse de él.

― … ¿Por qué toda esta familia está loca? ― Dijo Kakashi en cuanto ya estaban fuera de la casa.

― A mí no me preguntes, soy de esa familia y temo haber heredado algo de eso ― Responde Obito luego de dar un suspiro de alivio por haber salido de ese lugar.

Empezaron a caminar los tres alejándose de la casa escuchando un portazo y gritos detrás. Rin no podía creer en lo que se convirtió todo a raíz de un tema tan… como si este fuera algún problema que debían tratar. Niega con la cabeza al recordar todo lo acontecido. Para un minuto y toma de los hombros a Obito.

― Obito, seguramente algún día encontrarás la persona indicada para hacerlo, cuentas con mi apoyo. Y el de Kakashi aunque no lo parezca. También creo que hablo por Minato-sensei al decir que te queremos tal como eres y no deberías de avergonzarte por algo que te hace ser tú.

Obito solo puede dedicarle una sonrisa y abrazarla tratando de transmitirle lo agradecido que estaba con ella y su apoyo. Kakashi solo los miraba sonriendo, Rin era una gran amiga.

 **Notas finales:**

Bueno, Kiyo, Issy, Sharon, prácticamente si, copie el chat y lo pegué aquí jajaja quitando muchas cosas y poniendo otras y no sé si cumplí con el reto de todas maneras y espero a los demás les guste o por lo menos les saque alguna que otra sonrisa, con eso me daré por satisfecha.

~~~EXTRA ~~~

Luego de separarse de Rin, Kakashi y Obito siguieron caminando en silencio sin querer en verdad romperlo, pero Kakashi aún tenía cierta curiosidad que no había sido saciada.

― Oye Obito, ¿Por qué no aclaraste las cosas antes de que se formara esa locura?

― ¿Aclarar qué? ― Preguntó sin entender Obito.

― Decir que eres virgen ― Dijo Kakashi como si fuera lo más obvio.

― Yo nunca dije que fuera virgen.

― Entonces…

― Solo dije que nunca he tenido sexo. ― Aclaró alzando sus hombros no dándole importancia a eso. Kakashi solamente rio.

― Eres demasiado cursi ― Dijo revolviéndole el pelo con una mano ignorando las quejas del pelinegro porque lo soltara.


End file.
